Lucky Item
by meganchuu
Summary: A short in which Midorima's horoscope states that his lucky item for the day is a kiss. Just how accurate is Oha-Asa's Horoscope? Possible fluff. Shounen-ai, Midorima/Takao. T for some swears.


Lucky Item

A short in which Midorima's horoscope states that his lucky item for the day is a kiss. Just how accurate is Oha-Asa's Horoscope? Possible fluff. Shounen-ai, Midorima/Takao.

Foreword: Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it! First and foremost, I'm so sorry that I haven't been active in a while! I sort of slipped out of writing stories for a little bit but now I'm back for a little c: I suddenly thought of this one day even though I'm not even a big shipper of Midorima/Takao, ahaha. Also, I still have yet to complete my other story, Pull of the Heart as well I haven't thought of anything good for that story yet so I'm sort of being lazy waiting for inspiration to hit me :'D Anyways, this is starting to get unnecessarily long! I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

"Today is a bad day for cancer. Watch out for Scorpios as well, they might give you a bit of trouble today! However, if you have today's lucky item, you'll be just fine!"

"_A bad day, huh? I wonder what my lucky item is," _Midorima thought to himself and slightly frowning as he took a bite of a pancake.

It was a bright Tuesday morning and Midorima was sitting at home in his tiny kitchenette for breakfast. He simultaneously read the newspaper as he checked his horoscope on the TV, the never changing routine he did ever morning.

He lightly put down his fork and pushed away his now empty plate as he continued to listen to the horoscope announcer's clear voice.

"Your compatibility is strangely enough, the best with Scorpio today! It'll be a love-hate relationship with you two, so be prepared!"

"_Hmm… how weird. Good thing I don't know any Scorpios,"_ Midorima thought to himself as he brought a warm cup of coffee to his lips.

"Lastly, the lucky item which Cancers must have for today is…" Midorima unconsciously leaned forward towards the TV set, still drinking his coffee.

"… A kiss!"

Midorima almost spit out his coffee. He stared at the TV incredulously. Did he mishear what she had just said?

"Thanks for tuning in this morning, we'll see you again tomorrow morning on Oha-Asa's Horoscopes!" The announcer said with a grin as the screen switched to a commercial,

Midorima was still staring at the television with disbelief when the morning news after the commercial started.

"_A kiss?!" _Midorima thought to himself. Was this some kind of joke? Who was he supposed to get a kiss from? All of his close friends were his teammates from the basketball team and they were all guys! The only female he was moderately close to was his mother and that was just because they were family! He reddened, slightly embarrassed for considering to ask his mother for a kiss; He was too old to do that!

"Maybe I just misheard her… yes, that's probably it," Midorima said aloud, trying to reassure himself.

"_If I did hear correctly though, I guess I won't have a lucky item today…"_ Midorima thought, frowning to himself. He always had the lucky item of the day ever since he began watching the program. He felt slightly anxious about how his day might go without making it the best he possibly could. Especially since he was warned it would be a bad day without it.

With a small sigh, Midorima glanced at the clock. It was already time for him to leave for school.

"_Agh, whatever, I'll manage somehow…"_ The green haired teen thought to himself uncertainly as he pushed his glasses up and exited the house.

x

As he walked, Midorima plugged in his earphones. He really had to check if what he heard earlier was correct. He began replaying Oha-Asa's Horoscope of the Day. So his ears weren't playing tricks on him. The announcer really did say that the lucky item for the day was a kiss.

Midorima let out a sigh as he reached for the schoolbag at his side. However, his hand grasped air. He tried again, but only grasped nothing again. Midorima looked down at his side, His bag wasn't there!

"_Crap, I must've left it at home by accident since I was so caught up by today's horoscope,"_ He thought to himself in panic.

He checked his watch. He had ten minutes to get to school before he would be late.

"_I'm already half way there,"_ Midorima thought to himself. If I run back home and to school I might make it exactly on time…"

Suddenly the green haired basketball player turned around and began to sprint back to his house. However, his stamina did not last him long. He wasn't the best at running, that's why he always took long distance shots after all! By the time he reached his house by jogging and walking, Midorima was out of breath.

He slowly pried the door open and jogged inside. Midorima could see his bag placed on one of the chairs in his kitchen. As he tried to quickly slip off his shoe, Midorima tripped and crashed onto the wooden flooring. His chin slightly hit the floor even though his palms reached out at the last second. Midorima's glasses fell off his face as well and landed nearby. His chin felt bruised from the impact of the fall. He silently hoped the bruise wouldn't start coloring at school.

Midorima let out an exasperated sigh as he picked up his glasses from the floor. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

Well, what do you think about the first chapter? I initially thought I would make this a one-shot but I had the sudden urge to publish it online, ahaha. However, I think this will be a two to three chapter story unless I think of a lot of things that could happen to Midorima.

I wonder what lies in wait for him in the next chapter, heheh.

Reviews and favorites are always welcome! They help me improve my writing/stories, c:


End file.
